


Accusation

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Macarenna, Multi, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "The unexpected moment is always sweeter." --Julia Quinn





	Accusation

Llew sat on the tree stump in silence, her face holding no emotion yet the tell-tale signs of a blush creeping across her face began to give her away. “This is your doing, Constance.”

Mac grinned as she placed crude plates and utensils on the makeshift table, brushing the remnants of their loud surprise to the forest floor. “Oh come off it woman, you know you like this.”

The elf sniffed stubbornly, trying so very hard not to smile as she brushed a piece of homemade confetti out of her hair. “One would think that Brenna would have some kind of leash on you by now. You are the most insufferable human that I have ever come across.”

Mac giggled and placed a tiara made from various wildflowers atop her elven friend’s head, winking roguishly. “I’ll take that as a compliment dear. Besides, Brenna’s the one that helped me.”

Llew frowned slightly, the blush on her cheeks darkening as she looked around the small clearing. Hanging from the trees was a banner, made from what looked like the cleanest and most intact tablecloth that could be found, ‘Happy Birthday Princess’ scrawled across the surface. The makeshift table was surrounded by various flowers and plants, a small pile of gifts accommodating one end. There was a silly looking stuffed halla that she’d been itching to grab and cuddle, but had refrained from doing so. The entire area around them was full of shiny and sparkly balls of light that seemed to have a mind of their own. All in all it was really very lovely, and touching, though the stubborn and withdrawn elf was hard-pressed to admit it.

She sniffed slightly and bit her lip to keep from grinning. “I find that hard to believe.”

The rogue laughed and shook her head. “She did! All of them helped in fact; Eve, Brenna, Sophia, and I made the sign. Eve helped me to hang it up, while Brenna and munchkin gathered all of these wildflowers, herbs, and various other plants for you. Then Sophia managed to make all of these little shinies with her newfound magic."

As if on cue, the three materialized from the woodlands, bearing food, drinks, and dessert. They all sat their wares down on the table and crowded around the blushing elf, wishing her a happy birthday once more.

Mac hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek soundly, relieved that Llew had finally relented and allowed herself to smile. “Happy Birthday, Princess. NOW, what do you want first; actual food, or cake?”


End file.
